Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope
by BrokenTrans
Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi." Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively. KakaIru, Neji/OC, Kiba/OC. Please enjoy our first coauthored fic!
1. Prologue

Title: Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope

Author: Ashley and Kacie

Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Genre: Romance/tragedy/angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ect. Will change later

Pairing: KakaIru KibaHenna EmiNeji

Rating: T (Rating will change later.)

Broken (Ashley): Well, here we go! The start of our first multi-chapter Emiko and Henna story, and I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, and Neji proposed to Emiko before the events of the prologue!

Trans (Kacie): Yes Neji did, and Kiba gave Henna a bracelet saying that when he was ready she would be his. Hope you enjoy :D

Broken: Also, pay close attention to the dates at the beginning of each story! They are going to be important to the timeline. And Henna's bracelet has the Kanji for eternity on it.

Pretty sure Henna gave Emiko a necklace with the Mizuki crest as a gift, but that's a story for another day!

* * *

**November 20**

Emiko closed her eyes tightly as she walked away from her family. She had a moment of hesitation, that she was sure they both felt, but it was gone.

She was crazy, that much was sure. She was leaving behind a woman she loved like a sister, a woman she had and would kill for. A man who just the day before had asked her to take his name.

She had her dream though, to finally be the first female ANBU from either of her clans. It was a heady feeling. She'd be able to give her potential family a comfortable life, and take care of her parents.

She smiled softly as she pushed the door open to T&I where her life would change forever.

* * *

Henna blinked and she was gone. Her best friend who was like her sister was just _gone_.

Not gone as in dead but gone as is left. Her best friend was joining ANBU. That was almost as good a death sentence. Every mission they took had the potential to end in death, but every mission ANBU took was _likely _to.

She cried into Kiba's chest as she felt a pit open in her chest. _Why are you going to go Emi? Why did you have to become an ANBU?_ Henna thought as she felt Kiba's arms wrap around her a little tighter.

"Kiba, let's go." Henna said gently taking Neji's arm. "Come on Neji, we are going to talk to Iruka and Kakashi." Henna said with another small sigh.

Neji stared at the spot his fiancé had vanished from and nodded, feeling his heart drop. _Please make it back okay, Emiko,_ Neji thought as he turned and followed Henna and Kiba. He kept quiet until Henna knocked on the Hatake door. Kakashi answered it and looked at them.

"Emiko left on mission already?" He asked quietly and Henna nodded.

"It's an ANBU mission, Senpai." Neji added anxiously, and he watched Kakashi's face harden.

"So she was accepted, then." He mused. "Come on in, Iruka is in the kitchen." Kakashi said as he walked into the house.

Iruka was in the kitchen with a few papers on the table. He was writing down several things for the wedding with a smile on his face, when he looked up and saw Henna, Neji and Kiba.

He glanced at Kakashi's face, his smile vanished, and he stood abruptly. "It's about Emiko, isn't it?" Iruka asked solemnly, walking towards Henna who was almost in tears again.

"She is going on an ANBU mission Iruka," Henna said as she started to cry. Iruka pulled Henna into a hug and held her tightly.

"She is a very strong young woman. She will be back before you know it Henna," Iruka said knowing her hurt, and understanding all too well the fear of those left behind by the shadows of Konoha.

* * *

Hatake (soon to be Hyūga) Emiko sighed as she stood in front of Morino Ibiki as she recited the ANBU creed that her father had taught her. She held her specialty tessen in one hand and a covered mask in the other.

She sighed as she finished, and tried not to let her emotional fatigue show through. She was already clad in her brand new ANBU uniform, and while part of her was absolutely giddy at finally achieving her dream, the other part was apprehensive.

She was leaving on a two month mission, and any Shinobi in their right mind would be a little apprehensive She'd said goodbye to her former team mates, now her two most precious people, and her fathers' knew this day was coming.

Ibiki stepped forward, a needle and hammer in one hand and he placed his hand on her arm to steady her. She didn't make a sound as her new captain marked her skin, branding her as an ANBU elite.

The hulking man gave her a rare smile, "You may reveal your mask," he said softly, and Emiko did so. She smiled at the almost exact replica of her father's old ANBU mask. "I chose Inu for you, Emiko. From this moment on, you will take your father's legacy in our ranks. His code name, as you well know, was hound."

Tsunade stepped from the shadowed corner and kissed Emiko's forehead after she had approached her. "This will be a solo mission, but Kitsune and Raven will be your team mates after this mission. You can not reveal your identity while you wear this mask under any circumstances, and you may only tell those closest to you that you are in ANBU. If you do reveal your identity while you are out of uniform, be sure you trust them completely." Emiko nodded solemnly and Tsunade took the Inu painted mask from her and placed it on the desk. "Your father and I have one requirement for you," she whispered, moving behind Emiko and pulling her hair into a bun, and wrapping a dark piece of cloth around it before tying it all in place.

"You are concerned my hair will be too recognizable," Emiko stated softly, and Tsunade nodded at her. "I understand. I will keep it in a covered bun at all times in uniform."

Tsunade smiled gravely and took Emiko's mask in her hands again, before completing the final stage of the initiation ritual for the ANBU; placing the mask over Emiko's face and firmly tying the cords that held it there. Tsunade stepped back and looked at her, a flash of pride crossing her features.

"Inu," Tsunade said, and Emiko knelt down on one knee after sheathing her weapons.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"From this moment on, you answer only to your captain, your team mates, and Ibiki-san." Tsunade said firmly. "You are my personal guard, you are my soldier to send when there is nothing left but elimination, and you are a part of the shadow that I send when all others have failed. Do you accept your new position?"

"Hai!"

Tsunade smiled proudly and handed Emiko a scroll. "Good luck, Inu-san. Your mission parameters are two months. Send contact when and if you can." Tsunade paused for a moment. "Come back safe."

Inu nodded and took the scroll, slipping it into her pouch. "Hai, Hokage-same!" She closed her hands in a seal in front of her, and transported away, leaving no trace that she had ever been in the room.

Ibiki and Tsunade looked at each other and sighed. They both hoped Emiko was as strong as her father, and didn't allow ANBU to break her.


	2. November 20

Title: Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope

Author: Ashley and Kacie

Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Genre: Romance/tragedy/angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ect. Will change later

Pairing: KakaIru KibaHenna EmiNeji

Rating: T (Rating will change later.)

Broken (Ashley): We hope everyone liked the prologue, and welcome to the _real _start of our story!

Trans (Kacie): Wedding planning has started but everyone is still missing Emiko. ENJOY

* * *

**November 20**

Henna walked over and sat at the table. "Iruka what do you have planned so far?" Henna asked as Neji and Kiba sat down next to her.

Iruka gave Henna a small smile, chasing away his worry. "Well I was going through and making the arrangements for the flowers," he said handing Henna the papers. Henna looked over them and smiled.

"They look good, for Emiko's bouquet I was thinking having a light purple ribbon around it and did we want flowers for the bridesmaids as well?" Henna asked, looking from the paper to Iruka.

Neji sighed and stood quickly. "I'm going to go," he said quietly. He turned and left before anyone could stop him. Kiba stood up, and made to follow after him but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him," he muttered softly. Kiba nodded and turned to go into the living room instead.

Iruka frowned and tried to direct Henna's attention back to happier things. "I was thinking maybe a couple of flowers for each of you girls," he said with a small chuckle. Henna smiled, forgetting for a moment that Emiko had just left.

* * *

Kakashi quickly caught up to the younger Jounin, and he grabbed Neji's wrist. "Running away isn't going to solve anything," he said conversationally. Neji glared and yanked his wrist from Kakashi's grasp.

"How would you know?" Neji hissed venomously, tear tracks on his cheeks. "You were in ANBU, you were always the one leaving, not the one left behind." Neji huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm the one left behind this time too," Kakashi admitted softly. "She's going to be your wife, Neji, but she'll always be my daughter." Neji had the sense to look ashamed and stare down at the ground.

"Did you know that Emi's mother wanted to be an ANBU?" Kakashi asked, smiling softly when Neji shook his head. "There's never been a female Nara or a female Hatake in ANBU, and Keiko was determined to be the first for both," he laughed lightly at the memory.

Neji couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped him. "Emiko loves you, Neji. She will come home to you the same way I always come home to my family," he promised. "You are the light behind her shadow now, Neji. The strength behind a shield of Konoha, the flower for a hidden thorn of the leaf. You will speak the same vow that Iruka did when we married, and promise to be there when she stumbles home at some ungodly hour, bleeding all over the living room floor, and take care of her when she's so out of it in a post mission haze that you'll wonder how she even made it home. That's what every ANBU needs, and that's what brings them home. If you can do all that for her, that's all she'll need to keep her safe."

Neji choked back his tears and nodded. "I can do all that for her, senpai." Kakashi curved his eye in a smile.

"She's following her mother's dream in the way Keiko never got the chance." The older Jounin put his arm around Neji's shoulders and led him back to the house.

* * *

After a few hours of exchanging ideas, Henna stood up and excused herself from the room.

As she walked into the living room, she saw Kakashi asleep in the chair, Neji sprawled on the couch and Kiba laying on the floor reading while using Akamaru as a pillow. Henna chuckled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Iruka, come take a look at this," Henna said softly. Iruka smiled and stood up. They walked into the other room, both of them smiling broadly and fighting back laughter. Iruka chuckled and shook his head, before he looked at Henna.

"I will make some dinner if you can clear the table, then we will wake them up." He said softly before turning and walking into the kitchen.

Henna nodded and followed after him, picking up the papers on the table and sorting them into several stacks. "I am going to put these in Emiko's room, okay?" Henna asked. Iruka nodded to her, and Henna walked towards Emiko's room. As she walked down the hallways she realized something was missing, and finally remembered her friend was on a mission. Opening the door she let out a small sigh, _be safe Emiko_, Henna thought as she placed the papers on Emiko's side table and then left the room.

Kiba was sitting on the ground reading when the smell of food being cooked caught his attention. He lifted his head and sniffed, smiling widely. He got up and sauntered into the kitchen and sat down at the table to watch Iruka cook.

He smiled when Henna walked back into the kitchen, and he snagged her wrist, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. Kiba growled softly and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "How you feeling, babe?"

Henna sighed sadly and folded her arms over top of his. "Better," she said softly, turning slightly so she could smile at him. "Two months seems like such a long time," she sighed again.

"I know babe, but if you keep busy it will fly by before you know it." Henna nodded, and snuggled into his arms.

"I know you're right, it's just hard." Kiba sighed and tightened his arms around her, resting his cheek on her back.

* * *

Kakashi smiled at Henna and Iruka, who were both asleep with their heads down on the kitchen table. Kiba had left over an hour ago when the wedding planning had gotten to be too much for him. Neji was asleep in Emiko's room, after asking if he could stay with them while Emiko was gone. Iruka had agreed immediately, as they had set up a house for the couple on the Hatake compound, and Neji had left the Hyūga compound already.

The silver haired man chuckled, and walked over to the table, picking Henna up without waking her and walked her into the dark living room. He laid her down on the couch and pulled a blanket over her before going and scooping Iruka up as well. As he walked to their bedroom, Iruka stirred.

"Tonight would have been just like any other night, if she was home," he whispered. He turned his face into Kakashi's chest and sniffled. "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Iruka sighed and nodded. "I know."


	3. December 2

Title: Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope

Author: Ashley and Kacie

Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Genre: Romance/tragedy/angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ect. Will change later

Pairing: KakaIru KibaHenna EmiNeji

Rating: T (Rating will change later.)

Broken: This chapter gave me so much grief... Not happy with it, but Trans is so here it is! We're trying to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Maybe tonight if we get a chance. As I stated before please pay attention to the dates, as they will very dramatically from chapter to chapter. Also, blame Trans. For what, I'm not sure, just blame her...

Trans: Not Happy with it, its AMAZING. Blame me BLAME ME *smiles* Ok that's fine, Have fun reading it.

* * *

**December 2 – Emiko's birthday **

Emiko sighed as she flew through the tree tops, cursing as her foot slipped on an icy branch and she almost fell. _This is so the way everyone wants to spend their birthday, _she thought sarcastically. It had been almost two weeks since she left her family behind and became Inu, and she was starting to understand why she was given an eight week mission parameter.

She was still at least two full days of running from her destination. She sighed heavily and dropped down to the ground, sitting down and taking a few moments to catch her breath. "This mission is going to be the death of me," she grumbled, pulling her cloak a little tighter around her and glaring at the little puffs of white appearing from under her mask.

A tingle crept down her spine, and she quickly glanced around. She exhaled deeply when she didn't sense anyone near her. _What I wouldn't give to have Henna or Neji watching my back right now,_ she mused. She desperately wanted to sleep, but was too anxious to do so. She grumbled and fished around in her pack for a ration bar and a food pill.

"Two months of this shit before I can go back home," she whispered to a squirrel that had come to investigate. She broke off a piece of her ration bar and held it out for him. "Happy birthday to me," she said sarcastically before eating the bar with the squirrel at her side. She tipped her head back against the tree trunk and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"_Happy birthday Emiko!" Emiko looked around in surprise at all the people standing in her living room, and smiled widely. _

"_Thanks guys!" She said excitedly, eyes searching out Henna and Neji immediately, knowing they were behind this impromptu party. She reached out and hugged her father who was standing closest to her. _

"_Happy birthday, my little love," Kakashi whispered in her eye. _

"_Thank you 'tosan." Emiko smiled and accepted hugs from everyone in the room. _

She heard a branch crack and her eyes snapped open. She cast her chakra out, and, after sensing no one, leaned back again. _Stupid, you're being paranoid, _she told herself.

"_Happy birthday, love," a voice whispered at her ear. Strong and familiar arms wound around her waist, and Emiko smiled. She leaned back into the embrace and stared up at the stars. "What are you doing out here?" _

"_Talking to my mom. It's been sixteen years today since she died," she said calmly, closing her eyes. _

"_Ah, but it's also been sixteen years today since you were born." Neji said sagely, and Emiko nodded. "I wish I had been able to meet your mother, Emiko." _

_Emiko sighed. "So do I, some days I just wish I knew her face." Neji remained silent, and dipped his head to press a gentle kiss against her neck. "Thank you, for tonight. It's been wonderful," she told him softly, laying her arms on top of his. _

_Neji smiled, and rested his chin on Emiko's shoulder. "It was Henna's idea," he admitted. "I just wanted to take you out to dinner," he added, the engagement ring that was sitting on his dresser at home burned in his mind. That had been _his _plan for the night. _

"_Still, this is wonderful. I usually hate my birthdays." Neji nuzzled her neck again. _

"_I know love," he squeezed her a little tighter. "That's why Henna wanted to do this for you." _

"_I should go thank her. Then maybe we can really celebrate," she said, pulling away from him and giving him a small wink. _

Emiko snapped awake as she heard a rustle in the tree above her, furious at herself at having fallen asleep. Too late, she realized she wasn't alone. Four men caged her against the tree trunk, and one stood above her in the trees preventing her escape.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, boys?" The largest man, standing closest too her, drawled.

"It looks like a little leaf that's lost its way," a gravelly voice from above her said.

"Maa, not lost just passing through," Emiko said firmly, standing swiftly and resting her hand on her tessen holster. Every instinct in her body was screaming at her to run, and she carefully analyzed the situation. The five men were obviously Shinobi, judging by their chakra reserves and power they exuded at least one of them was former ANBU for their village, two of them were at least high chuunin, and the other two were definitely Jounin level. She sighed, and casually flicked her holster open. "And if you don't mind, I'm just going to be on my way."

Several things happened at once, Emiko snatched her tessen from its holster and flicked it open, the man above her dropped down behind her, and two of them closed in from either side.

"Why the hurry? We just want to talk," the large man in front of her said. Emiko snorted and held her fan across her chest.

"And I'm the Hokage," she said dangerously. She dropped into a spin, fan held out, and released the poisoned senbon in it. She righted herself and cursed when she saw they'd all been deflected. She slipped her tessen away and drew her Katana. It was a specially made Katana, which Naruto had given her for her last birthday. It had the Nara crest engraved near the hilt on one side, and the Hatake crest engraved on the other. She held it sideways in front of her. "Listen, I can kill you all or you can let me pass without any trouble," she stated venomously.

The large man laughed, and the sound sent shudders down Emiko's spine. She tightened her grip on her weapon and her eyes narrowed behind her mask. Before she had a chance to make a move, hands grabbed her ankles and yanked her below the ground. She shouted in surprise, before the large man walked forward and kicked her sharply in the back of her head.

Emiko's head slumped to the side, and the large man yanked her from the ground and threw her over his shoulder. "So this is Konoha's finest?" he said disgustedly. "Pathetic. Put the collar on her in case she wakes up."

As the group walked away, they kicked Emiko's Katana into a nearby snowbank.

Emiko sputtered as cold water washed over her, and she opened her eyes. She snapped them shut immediately at the blinding pain the light in the room caused her.

"The hell, man?" She groaned, shivering and trying to rub the bright lights from her eyes. She froze when she felt a slight chaffing against her wrists and opened her eyes again. _Aw, fuck_, she thought miserably, remembering suddenly what had happened. She glanced over herself, and noticed at some point she had been stripped of her uniform down to her underwear and tank top, and her hair had been uncovered as well and was beginning to fall in lose tendrils around her face. She wiggled her hands and found she could bring her fingers together and sighed.

Her head shot up and she glared coldly at the large man in front of her. "What do you want?" she growled, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

"Information. You're going to tell us all the identities of ANBU that you know, and give us information on all the Elite Jounin you know." The large man scoffed, and kicked Emiko's foot. "Basically you're going to tell us everything worth knowing," Emiko snorted.

"Oh, you wish!" She told him, spitting at his feet. "You made a big mistake buddy," she formed the hand seal for the shadow stitching jutsu, and almost gasped when nothing happened. She breathed and did what any logical person would do, and tried again. Same result. She was baffled for a moment, she could feel her chakra roiling beneath the surface of her skin, and from what she could tell when she searched in herself her core was full.

She tried to jerk to her feet, but a tug at her neck pulled her back and she fell against the wall. She stared openly at the man, who was watching her in amusement. The silver haired woman reached up and touched her neck, gulping when her fingers brushed heavy leather.

"Pretty nifty isn't it? My partner designed it. It has a chakra suppression seal on it, and it only opens when chakra is forced through another handy little seal." Emiko almost sobbed. Almost. She glared at him.

"I'll die before I tell you anything!" She snarled, backing into the wall as much as she could. The man laughed and reached beside her and unclipped a chain from the wall. He grinned maliciously at her and gave the chain a tug, causing her to fall on her face.

"By the time we are through with you, you'll be begging for death." Emiko lifted her head from the ground to see him waving a Kunai, and she paled.

_How long will it take to break me? _She wondered. _How long will it take for someone to realize I've been captured? _


	4. December 24 and 25

Title: Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope

Author: Ashley and Kacie

Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Genre: Romance/tragedy/angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ect. Will change later

Pairing: KakaIru KibaHenna EmiNeji

Rating: T (Rating will change later.)

Broken: This chapter... Don't even get me started on how much it irritated me. I'm totally raging right now. Totally. Nerd. Raging. Rage. So much rage. Sorry it too so long... It wasn't Kacie's fault this time though. The last section just WOULDN'T cooperate! Okay, so the date... Please note that while Emiko has been captive for approx. 22 days, no one has realized she's missing yet. Her mission time parameter was eight weeks, and it has only been fourish.

Trans: Also note that Henna has a bad feeling about Emiko. Also Broken here edited the chapter and it is AMAZING. Hope you all enjoy reading it and hopefully we can have the next chapter up fairly soon.

Broken: And what Trans doesn't know is that I am about three sentences away from finishing the next chapter :) Since she went AWOL on me all day, I used my time wisely. Trust me, even if I wasn't almost finished, the next chapter is well worth it! Ja Ne! Enjoy!

* * *

**December 24**

Snow blanketed Konoha, as Henna sat in her hut making a few finishing touches on Neji's outfit. She Emiko's hung on her door and Amaya and Naomi where curled up near the door.

Iruka was walking through the snow towards Henna's house. His face was red and freezing, but he battled the snow anyway. He had left Kiba and Kakashi in charge of getting the tree, and was slightly worried about what he'd come home too,_ I hope those two don't break anything,_ Iruka thought. He knocked on Henna's door, just as Amaya shouted out, "HELLO."

"Hey it's me!" Iruka said opening Henna's door and walking in. Henna didn't look up from what she was doing.

"Want to come and help us trim the tree and have some eggnog?" Iruka asked, shaking the snow off.

"Hang on," Henna said finishing up her stitches. She looked up and smiled, "Sure, want some tea to warm up?" Henna asked standing up and pouring some more tea for herself.

"That would be wonderful," Iruka said sitting down at her table. Henna poured him some tea and handed the cup to him. He took a few sips of it and sighed happily as he finally started to warm up a little.

"I was just working on Neji's Kimono for the wedding. Have you see Emi's yet?" Henna asked with a smile.

"No I haven't," Iruka said looking at Henna over the rim of his teacup.

Henna smiled, "Its hanging right there" Henna said pointing to the purple kimono hanging there with the Hyūga symbol on the back. Iruka turned around and looked at it and a wide smile stretched across his face.

"That is beautiful Henna," Iruka said, standing and pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Thanks," she said before chuckling and sighing. Iruka gave her a questioning look.

"It took me forever to get the Hyūga symbol right," Henna said walking out and turning the dress so Iruka could see the back.

"It's really beautiful Henna," Iruka said walking over and touching the fabric. _Be safe Emiko, I want to see you in this_, Iruka thought sadly.

Henna stood up and smiled "Alright I am ready to go if you are." Henna said, smiling at Iruka. Iruka nodded and stood up and paused, touching the dress one more time.

"She will be back to wear it," Henna stated with a hint of conviction to. Iruka looked at Henna and gave her a smile. He couldn't help but agree with her.

"Alright let's go," Iruka said pulling his heavy cloak on. Henna nodded and pulled her cloak on as well, before stepping outside and braving the snow again.

* * *

After fighting with the tree for almost an hour, Kiba and Kakashi stepped back and looked at the tree in frustration, trying to figure out how to get it into the house. It just wasn't cooperating at all.

Neji walked towards the house and started chuckling at the sight. "You know that the tree is supposed to be inside not stuck in the door right." Neji said, holding back a laugh.

"Tell that to the damn tree," Kakashi grumbled.

"Oh bite me, Hyūga!" Kiba snapped, and then frowned at the words. Neji's face fell, remembering his absent fiancé, and her favorite comeback when she was irritated, feeling sarcastic, or felt like she was on the verge of losing and argument.

He sighed and leaned against the railing. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sorry man. I wasn't even thinking about it," he said quietly.

"I know, it's alright Kiba." Neji replied quickly. "Let's get the tree inside before Iruka gets back and freaks out."

Kakashi sighed in relief, and nodded. _Crisis averted. _"I think the three of us might be able to turn it enough that we can fit it through." He said calmly. "If not, I'll blast a hole in the wall and we'll get it through that way," he added in an undertone.

Neji snorted, "Somehow, I doubt Iruka will be pleased with that method."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Ya think?"

Kakashi shook his head, and they went back to work trying to shove the tree through the front door.

* * *

Iruka and Henna snorted as they walked up the path to the main house on the Hatake compound. They both just stood and watched, large smiles on their faces as the three grown men struggled with the Christmas tree.

"Ok, I am about ready to blast a hole in the wall to get this damn tree inside," Kakashi growled. He began forming a Chidori in his hand, not realizing Iruka was standing behind him. Kiba and Neji swallowed as Iruka's face reddened and he walked over and grabbed Kakashi's ear, and began dragging him around to the center courtyard.

Henna, Kiba, and Neji all exchanged glances as they heard Iruka shout, "You are supposed to be a GENIUS, how did you forget that we have partition doors in every bedroom that lead to the courtyard?!"

"Hope Iruka doesn't hurt him," Henna commented right before a crashing sound echoed from the court yard.

"I think he might have," Kiba added with a worried look. Henna sighed and walked around to the back of the house. There was a gaping hole in the partition leading to Neji's bedroom, and Kakashi was sprawled in the middle of the rubble. Iruka stood with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his husband.

"Iruka, want to help us with the tree?" Henna asked walking towards him.

"Finally someone with some common sense," He spouted before turning and smiling at Henna. "Sure Henna," He said brightly, walking around to help Kiba and Neji move the tree. Henna laughed, and followed him back around to the front.

Amaya whimpered, and walked over to Kakashi. "Are you ok, Alpha?" she asked, licking his masked chin.

"Yeah I'm fine. I don't really feel like an Alpha right now, though." Kakashi commented as he climbed to his feet. Amaya nodded and darted into the house. Kakashi sighed and walked back around to the front, being careful to stay far away from his touchy husband.

Kiba, Neji and Iruka all worked to get the tree unstuck from the front door and walked it to the back. Iruka opened the door leading into the main bedroom, Kiba and Neji carried the tree through the room and into the living room with Iruka following, as Kakashi limped over to watch.

"You ok Sensei?" Henna asked, and carefully looked at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and watched them disappear into the house.

"Only thing hurt is my pride," He muttered, giving Henna a small eye smile. Henna smiled back and gave him a hug before walking into the house. Kakashi followed Henna in, cautiously, not knowing if Iruka was still angry enough to be violent.

Kakashi and Henna watched as Iruka tilted his head and admired the tree in its stand before nodded. The brunette turned abruptly and leveled a small glare at Kakashi. "You are going to patch that wall before tonight." Kakashi just nodded, letting out a small sigh.

"Yes, Koi," he said abashedly.

Kiba walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning against the arm and yawning widely, and Neji plopped down in front of the couch and leaned against Amaya, stroking her head absentmindedly. Henna smiled at Neji and Kiba, then turned to examine the Christmas tree. Iruka smiled at them sadly, feeling something missing from the picture. Kakashi sighed, and put a hand on Iruka's shoulder, pulling him from the room to fetch the ornaments.

Once they came back in Kakashi sat down on the couch next to Kiba and closed his eyes, almost immediately beginning to snore. "Hey Iruka," Henna said softly nodding towards them.

"That is kind of funny. Kakashi just got back from a mission last night though, so he's pretty tired." Iruka said fondly, staring Kakashi with a small smiled.

Kiba nodded, "I just got back like an hour before Kakashi roped me into helping him with the tree," he grumbled, as Henna walked over but gave her a small smile.

"Sleep tight little pup," Henna teased as she kissed him. Kiba grumbled a little in protest as he kissed her back. It wasn't long before his snores joined Kakashi's, and Henna turned to Neji and kicked his foot gently. "Come on, get up," she said as Neji looked at her.

"I am up, I was just thinking." He said climbing to his feet. Soon Iruka, Henna and Neji were putting the lights on the tree, Henna laughing and trying to wrap Neji up with the tree and Neji doing his best to avoid her. Iruka couldn't help the pride in his chest as he watched the two play.

"Alright, you two!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Now, we put the ornaments on," the chuunin said with a smile, holding up a few.

Henna nodded, and then giggled as she glanced over at the couch to see Kakashi and Kiba leaning against each other, still snoring slightly. "So much for them helping decorate," she said sarcastically. Iruka shook his head and snorted. Neji laughed and shook his head, moving to the box of ornaments and pulling several out.

Henna reached into the box, and an unpleasant feeling bubbled up in her stomach. She shook herself mentally, grabbing the ornament with Emiko's name on it that she'd been reaching for and froze when it cracked in her hand. _I wonder if she's okay, _she thought to herself. She grimaced and set the ornament to the side, _I'm being silly, _she told herself, _and she's perfectly fine. I'd know if she wasn't. _Henna straightened and forced a smile, grabbing several ornaments for the tree and walking over to join Iruka and Neji. Even though she tried though, she couldn't shake the feeling of unease in the pit of her stomach.

After a few hours of decorating, Iruka walked into the kitchen to start on the eggnog. Henna and Neji were laughing about something, and they both slumped to the ground. As their laughter died out, Neji's eyes drifted closed, and his head fell onto Henna's shoulder. Henna smiled sadly, but after a few moments of watching the twinkling lights on the tree, her face fell.

"What's wrong Henna?" Iruka asked as he walked into the room carrying a few cups with eggnog in them.

"I guess I just wish that Emi was here," Henna said softly watching Iruka's face fall.

"It's our first Christmas without her home," He said setting the glasses on the table and sitting down next to her. "I wish she were here too, but don't worry I am sure she is doing fine," Iruka said brightly, albeit a bit forced, trying to convince Henna as well as himself.

Henna and Iruka talked about the past and Christmas stories for a few hours, both of them gradually drifting off to sleep leaning on each other.

* * *

Amaya whimpered in her sleep, trying to get comfortable, and Kakashi woke at the noise. He looked around and smiled softly behind the mask.

_Guess decorating the tree was hard work,_ he thought, climbing off the couch and slipping past them to grab a few blankets. He gently shifted Kiba so he was laying down, bent down to lift Henna easily and laid her down next to Kiba before covering them both with a blanket. He smiled when Kiba's arm wrapped around the small brunette girl and pulled her closer.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Neji's uncomfortable position on the floor and picked him up, laying him down on the loveseat and covering him with a blanket as well. He touched his future son-in-law's temple and sighed. He threw the last blanket over Amaya and Akamaru, and knelt to pick up Iruka. His husband stirred a little as they walked down the hall, and Kakashi set him down on their bed. The older man smiled softly and pulled his mask down so he could press a tender kiss against the younger's temple.

"Where you going, tsuma?" Iruka asked sleepily, smiled at Kakashi.

"I will be right back Koi, I'm going to fix the door in Neji's room and set the gifts out," Kakashi told him softly, smoothing his hair back and kissing his temple.

* * *

Kakashi and Iruka woke early Christmas morning so they could start breakfast before the three teens in the living room woke up.

Kiba was the next to wake, the rich smells coming from the kitchen filling his nose. He smiled sleepily when he turned his head and saw Henna's head resting on his shoulder. He slipped out from under her and tucked the blanket he'd been covered in back around her. He smiled at Iruka and Kakashi and sat down next to Iruka at the table, gratefully taking the warm cup the man offered him. "Morning," he muttered as he blew on the tea before sipping it.

Neji was the next to rise, making his way into the kitchen silently, rubbing his eyes tiredly and adjusting his Hitai-ate to cover his cursed seal.

"Morning Neji," Iruka said brightly, Kakashi nodding in greeting. Neji nodded in return, and sat down next to Kakashi with a quiet grunt. He yawned and reached for a cup, settling his head on his hand.

Henna yawned as she loped into the kitchen, smiling sleepily. She stooped down to kiss Kiba softly, whispering, "Good morning, little puppy," before sliding into the seat next to him and bidding the rest good morning as well.

Iruka smiled and began dishing breakfast onto everyone's plates. They said a brief prayer for their loved ones passed and the one that wasn't with them before digging in. It didn't take long for the five shinobi to clear their plates, and Henna stood to help Iruka clear the table.

A chorus of, "That was wonderful sensei," rang around the table and Iruka smiled softly.

Once all the dishes were cleared, Iruka clapped his hands together with a wide smile, "Alright present time!" he announced, ushering them up and toward the living room.

Kiba jumped up shouting, "YES!" While Henna rolled her eyes and laughed "What? I like Christmas," Kiba retorted, smiling at her. Henna just shook her head as Iruka and Kakashi chuckled. They sat down around the tree, and Kakashi and Iruka began handing them gifts, several remaining untouched. While the three young Jounin dug into the presents they had gotten for each other, and the ones that Kakashi and Iruka had painstakingly chosen for their adopted family, Kakashi and Iruka exchanged the gifts they had gotten for each other.

After all the paper had been stripped from the gifts, and the colorful bows and paper littered the room, the happy chatter from all five died down and, as if on cue, they all shared a solemn look. A wave of silence and unease washed over the room, and they all stared at the unopened gifts that remained alone under the tree, all with Emiko's name carefully printed on the tags.

* * *

Broken again: Tsuma is the equivalent to Darling, dear, ect. I'm looking for new endearments. If anyone knows any besides Koi, Koi bito, and Tsuma, let me know. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. December 29

Title: Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope

Author: Ashley and Kacie

Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Genre: Romance/tragedy/angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ect. Non-detailed non-con, and some torture. (Broken is very sad about hurting Emi)

Pairing: KakaIru KibaHenna EmiNeji

Rating: M (For this chapter, please mind the warnings, feel free to wait til the next chapter you won't miss anything huge.)

Broken: I guess now would be the time to let everyone know, every other chapter will be alternating POV's. (Emiko's to the rests). Hope everyone has a safe and happy thanksgiving. I know I am grateful for wonderful readers, and my awesome co-author!

Trans:Aww thank you Broken you are awesome too. So this is an awesome chapter but please mind the Rating. Like it says above you won't miss anything huge if you don't read it. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE :D

* * *

**December 29**

Emiko whimpered in pain as she curled in on herself as another blow rained down on her back. Her tank top had been reduced too tatters days ago, or possibly weeks. She wasn't sure how long she had been with her captors who she had discovered were remaining Sound-nin.

"I'll ask you again," the gruff voice belonging to the man she had dubbed Jackal. He was obviously the leader, and he was the largest and most ruthless of all of them. "How many ANBU are in your division?" Emiko bit her lip and shoved herself up, staring up at him in defiance.

"Go to hell," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm not going to tell you anything." Jackal snorted, and he twirled the chain in his hand lazily, before flicking his wrist and viciously bringing the chain across her front, knocking her to the ground.

_I am the soldier sent by my Hokage when all others have failed, _Emiko recited in her head. She instinctively curled into a ball, bringing her bound hands to cover her face and head as Jackal snapped the chain against her back. _I am an ANBU, a personal guard to my Hokage, _she continued her oath of duty and silence in her head in an effort to keep from crying out as she felt skin split against bone and heard a rib crack.

"How many ANBU in your division?" Jackal growled, clearly annoyed at her lack of response._ A soldier that doesn't question orders, _she continued in her head, focusing her breathing on the words of her oath. She simply lifted her head slowly, and spit at Jackal. She allowed herself a satisfied smiled when he wiped her saliva from his face and dropped the chain. "Little bitch," he snarled. Jackal reached forward and snatched the short chain connected to the thick leather collar around her neck and Emiko frowned, knowing she was going to pay dearly for her moment of satisfaction.

Jackal yanked the chain, pulling her too her feet. She gasped and wrapped her hands around the place where the chain connected to the collar and held on to it. Jackal snarled and wrapped the short lead around his hand, lifting Emiko over a foot off the ground to she was looking into his cold blue eyes. "You're going to pay for that," he hissed, giving her a small shake. Emiko closed her eyes and tried not to sigh. _A shadow that carries out missions without a trace, _she urged herself to remember. "If you aren't going to talk, than you might as well be good for something else."

Emiko forced back the grunt of pain as a fist connected solidly with her diaphragm, and she gasped for breath. _I answer to no one but my peers and Hokage, _she frantically ran through her head, _There is no one above me, save for my Hokage_, she continued as she was pressed face first against the wall and the raggedy shorts they'd put on her were pushed roughly down her hips. _There is nothing I can't endure, _she coached herself as her hands were forced above her head and held against the wall and the sound of a zipper being pulled down made her cringe.

Jackal paused for a moment, and slipped the rope around her wrists onto a hook in the wall above her and let the chain around her neck go. She whimpered as she dropped a few inches, and her shoulder's protested. A large calloused hand fisted in her hair and she almost cried out as Jackal forced her face into the wall. _No secrets that can be coaxed from my lips, _she recited as the large man forced himself inside her, forcing herself not to cringe at the pain of being entered.

_I am ANBU_, she finished her oath and locked herself away in her head to ignore the grunts of pleasure coming from behind her.

* * *

_Emiko lifted her head from a warm bare shoulder and smiled sleepily as her eyes met pale opalescent ones. "You're back," she whispered softly, not wanting to wake her parents if they weren't already. Neji smiled and pulled her into a kiss, cupping her cheek with the hand that wasn't wrapped around her shoulders and back. Emiko broke the kiss, staring into his eyes and examining the look in the pupil less orbs._

"_Rough mission?" she questioned gently, lifting her hand from his chest and touching her fingertips to his cheeks. He shook his head slightly and leaned his face into his touch. _

"_Just long," he breathed, turning his head to kiss the palm of her hand when it cupped his cheek. "I missed you," he whispered against her skin while his thumb softly stroked her cheekbone. Emiko grinned cheekily at him and laid her head back on his shoulder, relishing the familiar warmth. _

"_I missed you too, koi bito." She dropped her hand from his face and draped her arm over his abdomen. "I haven't slept well since you left," she admitted softly while she snuggled closer to him. _

"_Nor have I, love." He replied, kissing her hair lovingly. "I never sleep well away from you," he told her seriously, ceasing his rhythmic stroking of her cheek to wrap both arms around her. Emiko turned her head and buried her face into his shoulder, and he could feel her smile against his skin. "Move in with me," he whispered suddenly. "I know you don't want to leave your parents just yet, but we're both Jounin, and we could easily afford an apartment nearby here." _

_Emiko lifted her head in surprise, and it must have shown on her face, because Neji quickly back pedaled. "Only if you want to, we can wait if you aren't ready." _

"_Baka," Emiko whispered fondly, "Of course I'll move in with you." Neji smiled brilliantly at her, and hugged her tightly. _

"_Emi, I love you so much." Emiko giggled quietly as he squeezed her, and playfully squirmed in his grip. _

"_I love you too, Neji." She whispered in return, before bowing her head and capturing his lips in a slow sweet kiss. _

"Wake up," a voice shouted, the words punctuated by a sharp kick to her side. Emiko opened her eyes blearily and stared up at one of her other captors, a man she had named Four Eyes. She had been expecting him, but hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. Four Eyes dragged her upright and began healing the gashes made by the chain that Jackal had used on her that morning.

Her routine had been the same every day since she'd been captured: She'd be woken by either Jackal or Rat (a small cruel man that she despised almost as much as Jackal) dousing her in freezing cold water, allowed to do her business, fed a small piece of bread and a glass of water, interrogated for several hours or until she passed out, roused by Four Eyes who'd heal her enough that she didn't die from the wounds inflicted by Jackal or contract an infection, then she'd be unclipped from the wall, and led like a dog to another room, where the man she'd named Beast would be waiting for her with the man she'd named Gray would be waiting for her. They would torture her further, trying to get information from her, but it always ended with her being dragged down the hall by her hair and being placed under a Genjutsu by the man she called Shade. After she fought it off, she'd be dragged back to her cell, fed something, and usually left alone for the night.

She'd known it was only a matter of time before they realized there were other ways to break her, but her earlier session with Jackal had been the only time any of them had done anything other than threaten to take her. She could still feel his hands on her, and it made her want to be violently ill. She'd been trained to handle sexual assault at a young age, but the training gave no preparation for the feeling of disgust and violation that was roiling in her gut. She wished desperately that she could shower to get the feeling of his sweat slicked body rubbing against hers off, but knew it wouldn't happen.

_I suppose I'll just have to get used to it. Cope Emiko. Cope. It's what you are good at, it's really only a matter of time before someone in the village realizes something is wrong. I just have to hold out til then. _She coached herself, trying to force some enthusiasm into her mental pep talk.

But the plain truth was that Emiko was scared. They could take whatever they wanted from her; her identity, her pride, and eventually her life. But worse than that, they could break her first, and she hadn't been a Jounin or in ANBU long enough to know how to cope long enough that it might take help to arrive. And if they broke her… Her security clearance was high enough that they'd know the identities of at forty ANBU, seventy Elite Jounin, and Naruto's whereabouts. They'd know about the weaknesses of the guards with Tsunade, and even how to get into the village undetected. She'd have already used a body destruction jutsu if they hadn't blocked off her chakra, that's how dire her situation was.

Four eyes finished healing her, and yanked her to her feet. She suppressed a whimper at how badly her lower region ached, and she stumbled. She'd lost count of how many times ways Jackal had used her body that morning. Her jaw ached, her knees were bruised, and Four Eyes hadn't bothered healing the gashes where Jackal had slammed her face into the wall. Four Eyes steadied her, and rolled his eyes before yanking her along. "You realize if you would just cooperate, this would go a lot better for you."

Emiko scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "I also realize that no matter what I do or tell you I am going to end up dead, so what's the point of giving you what _you _want when I am not going to get anything out of it," she snarled. Four Eyes shrugged his shoulders and yanked her along without another word.

As she was deposited on the floor for Beast and Gray, Emiko sighed, looking at them determinately. Gray said nothing, simply reached forward and wrapped a fist in her hair and dragged her over to the cold metal chair in the center of the room.

Emiko released a muffled curse as Gray shoved a gag in her mouth, and glared at him the best she could as he untied her hands and pulled them behind her to tie them around her back. Her shoulders protested the movement, and she moaned into the gag before releasing a string of muffled curses.

A sharp back hand across the face silenced her, and Emiko clenched her eyes shut tightly. She frantically scrambled for a happy memory to distract her from her beating.

_Emiko sat propped up against a tree in her yard, one leg stretched out in front and the other bent so she could rest her arm on her knee. She smiled at the sounds of her team mates training several feet from her, but focused on the Medical Text she was reading. In the process of turning the page, she'd missed the sounds of approach, and Henna reached over her book and tapped her forehead playfully. _

"_You're it!" Henna shouted gleefully, shooting a look at Amaya who crouched down and prepared to dart away. _

"_Oh no! Not this again!" Emiko groaned good-naturedly, covering her face with the book. _

"_Please Emi!" Emiko lowered the book and glared at Amaya, how was it possible for a wolf to _whine _let alone pout? The young Hatake threw her hands in the air and huffed. _

"_You're going to regret it!" She announced, tossing the book to the side and dashing after Amaya. She connected with a solid mass of white fur and snorted. "Now you're it," she teased, sticking her tongue out before leaping away as quickly as possible. _

_Henna had unfortunately had the same idea, and the two Kunoichi ended up leaping right into each other; landing in a tangled pile of limbs and long hair before they burst into hysterical laughter. Emiko could hear Neji snickering at them from his spot in the tree branches above, and the snickering turned into full blown laughter as Amaya pounced on them both. _

"_I got you both! Mom, Mom, does that mean I won?" Amaya asked Henna, licking her face. Emiko laughed again and squirmed, trying to free herself. She gave up and settled for resting her forehead against Henna's shoulder. _

"_I hate you so much right now," she teased. _

"_Yeah, yeah, Love you too Emi!" Henna replied with a smile. _

Emiko was jerked from her memory by a sharp tug in her hair. "Are you ready to talk yet?" Beast asked her, and she was surprised to realize she hadn't even notice his arrival. She glared and shook her head. "Very well then, just nod when you're ready to talk," he snarled at her before dragging the point of his Kunai down the side of her face, to her throat, across her collarbone, and then driving it into her shoulder once he reached it. Emiko screamed into the gag, trying to jerk away, tears filling her eyes.

_Henna, Neji… Anyone. Please, help me, _she pleaded in her head.


	6. December 30 and January 4

Title: Trust in Faith, Believe in Hope

Author: Ashley and Kacie

Summary: "Tell me she's going to be alright, Kashi."

Kakashi grimaced, torn between honesty and hope. "Trust in faith, believe in hope," he said evasively.

Genre: Romance/tragedy/angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi, Angst, ect. Will change later

Pairing: KakaIru KibaHenna EmiNeji

Rating: T (Rating will change later.)

Broken: Argh, internet out or this chapter would have been up wayyyy sooner. Thank Trans for this chapter, all credit goes to her. I just edited it.

Trans:I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I gave Broken almost a skeleton story and she put a fair amount of work into it. Please comment and let us know how you like it :D

Broken: Also, keep a look out for Emiko's next appearance, hopefully coming up in the next few days. Sorry, it's hell week for me. I have finals starting tonight and going through next Friday, and my stories on my other profile really need some attention, I haven't updated them in forever!

* * *

**December 30**

Naruto and Sai raced through the forest in their full ANBU gear, eager to get home. Naruto noticed the sun glinting of something in a fading snow bank, and held his fist up to signal for a stop. He held up a finger for caution, and he carefully approached it.

With Sai watching his back, and the two of them cautiously observing their surroundings for the slightest change or disturbance, Naruto stooped down and brushed the snow off the hilt of a well-worn Katana. He frowned and picked it up carefully.

He ripped his mask off, gasping for air for a moment. Sai crouched next to him, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, and turned the weapon over and over, trying desperately to will away the Hatake and Nara clan symbols that stared back at him. Naruto frowned, panic rising in his chest. She would never willingly abandon her weapon. _Shit, Emiko! _He and Sai shared a look, and took off at a full run, doubling their previous speed. _You had better be back in the village, Imouto._

* * *

**January 4**

Henna was sitting in her hut with Amaya, checking the heavily expecting wolf over with carefully trained eyes. "I'd say you'll have them any day now, Amaya. Almost there!" She said happily, sitting back on her heels, and smiling reassuringly at her partner. Amaya growled lightly in agitation, and stood. She paced the main room for several minutes, and then walked over to the door.

"I want to go see Akamaru," she said grumpily, sitting at the door. Henna chuckled and grabbed her cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. She opened the door, and walked down the path into the village with Amaya at her side, and Naomi following a short distance away.

They made their way to the Inuzaka compound slowly, only to be told by Kiba's older sister that Neji had arrived a little over an hour before them, and they had both left for Kakashi and Iruka's. Henna rolled her eyes at Amaya's frustrated growl, and turned toward the path that would take them to the Hatake compound.

As they walked, Henna watched Amaya with a careful eye. She was heavy with her pups, and awkward to say the least. The Mizuki was sure that her partner would be having four pups, and soon. While she watched, her smile fell slightly. She desperately wished Emiko would be there for Amaya to give birth, but she knew it wouldn't happen. A cold chill that had nothing to do with the whether flooded her gut, and she inhaled sharply. She was sure that something bad had happened to the sweet Hatake girl that had done so much to prove her worth to her.

Henna smiled softly as they came into sight of the main Hatake house, and saw Kakashi standing outside talking to Neji and Kiba. She raised a hand to wave at them, when Akamaru bounded up on them and pounced on Henna. Amaya squared off on her partner, and gave a low growl that bared her teeth and made Akamaru back off with a quiet whimper. "Amaya, be nice!" She chastised the large animal, glaring at her. "Come on now, he was just playing," Henna added softly. Kiba ran over and pulled Henna off the ground, kissing her cheek softly.

"What's the matter with Amaya?" He asked curiously, eyeing the edgy wolf apprehensively.

"She's going to have the pups soon, I think. She's kind of touchy. It'd be a good idea if you all stayed away from her, you might get hurt." Henna explained seriously, holding up a bandaged hand for emphasis.

Amaya growled at Kiba and Akamaru. "Amaya!" Henna said firmly, glaring as the wolf stood up and walked around to the back of the house.

Kakashi looked at Henna and Kiba, waved at Henna and walked inside with a small frown making his eye crinkle in the corner. The couple watched Neji heave a sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose for a moment before he walked over and smiled kindly at his team mate.

"How's Amaya doing?" He asked softly, knowing Henna would be worried about her giving birth soon.

"Touchy. She's going to have those pups any day now, I examined her this morning before we left." Henna told him, the three Jounin making their way to the front door. "She's been restless since early yesterday evening," she added.

They heard a snarl, and Akamaru shot around the corner of the porch, knocking Kiba over in his haste to get away from the snarling and growling Amaya that chased him. Amaya leapt in an instant, and sank her razor sharp teeth into Akamaru's shoulder, making him whine in pain and whimper sullenly.

"Shit! Kiba, help me!" Henna raced over to the two hounds, and grabbed Amaya by the scruff of her neck, dragging her away from Akamaru. Kiba grabbed Amaya from her, frowning while Henna healed Akamaru's shoulder as quickly as she could.

When she was finished, Kiba and Neji took Akamaru inside while she fished a muzzle out of her pouch. Amaya growled at her, but Henna slipped the muzzle on her regardless, upset that she'd attacked Akamaru. She turned to walk up the stairs, and another chill like the one from earlier crept down her spine, and she shuddered. _Please be safe, Emiko. I know you are strong, but I just know something is wrong. _Henna thought sadly, pushing the door open and walking inside. _I need you here, Emi. _

* * *

Naruto and Sai walked into Tsunade's office, the blonde ANBU's chakra flaring menacingly while his partner shot apprehensive glances his way. It hadn't been a pleasant return home trip, and Raven was eager to get away from Kitsune and have _just _Naruto back for a few days. Tsunade looked up from the scroll she'd been reading, and raised an eyebrow. Both men bowed respectfully.

"Kitsune, Raven, I wasn't expecting you back for several days yet. Mission status?" Her voice held a hard edge, and both straightened.

"Mission successful, Hokage-sama." Sai said carefully, still shooting Naruto careful looks "Permission to be dismissed?"

"Of course Raven, thank you for your hard work." Tsunade replied abruptly, eyeing her favorite loudmouth who remained stiff and uncharacteristically silent before her. Sai quickly bowed out, and the moment the door clicked shut, Naruto reached over his shoulder grabbed the Katana he'd given Emiko.

His killing intent flooded the room for a moment before he got control over it and he slammed the weapon down on the desk. Kitsune continued to glare silently, his hands balling into fists as Tsunade picked it up and examined the steel, and the engravings on the blade.

"Permission to speak freely, Kitsune. Remove your mask," Tsunade commanded him, and Naruto practically ripped the porcelain from his face.

"We found that half buried in a snowbank three days travel from Iwa," Naruto growled. "I have no idea how long it's been there."

"I see," Tsunade said quietly, setting it back down on her desk. "When did you find it?"

Naruto sighed, hands shaking. "Five days ago, baachan." Tsunade sighed heavily, and leaned back in her chair and lifting a hand to rub her temples. "That Katana belongs to Emiko," he snarled, slamming a clenched fist down on top of her desk. "Tell me she's here in the village," he practically pleaded. "Tell me that she finished her mission early," he demanded, eyes flashing red.

"Assemble a three man team of ANBU," she ordered in response. "Leave immediately and search for traces of her."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Naruto bit out, his heart clenching painfully. He carefully replaced his mask, and turned to leave when Tsunade stopped him.

"Kitsune?" She waited until he turned to face her, and continued, "Under no circumstances are the Hatake's, Hyūga Neji, or Mizuki Henna to find about this." Her voice left no tone for argument or disagreement, and promised pain if her orders weren't followed. The masked Jinchuriki nodded.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he answered darkly before vanishing in a slight displacement of air.

* * *

Henna, Iruka, Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi sat around the dining room table after lunch. Akamaru and Amaya were asleep in the living room, and Naomi was sulking in Emiko's room, letting out the occasional whimper that they could hear down the hall. Neji, Kiba, and Kakashi were immersed in a deep conversation about the rumors of the peace treaty Rock had with the rest of the hidden villages weakening, and Henna and Iruka were going over the plans for the wedding at the opposite end of the table.

Henna wasn't really talking much and Kiba kept looking over at her, a frown on his face when he broke away from the conversation to observe her. Though, after several more of his questions about the wedding plans went unanswered, Iruka finally stood and sidestepped over to Henna, practically dragging her to her feet. "Come on," he ordered firmly, leading her from the room.

Neji and Kiba both sighed as they looked at Kakashi, the older man just sighed in return and shook his head. They had all faced down countless enemy ninja during the war, but none of them were brave enough to stop a concerned Hatake Iruka when he was on a war path.

Iruka sat down on the couch, and looked up at Henna. "Talk to me Henna, what's wrong?" he asked the Jounin softly, not releasing her hand. "You've been acting strange since you got here."

The younger brunette looked down at their joined hands, and fought back the burning behind her eyes. "Sensei, I am worried." She paused, and rubbed her thumb over Iruka's knuckle. "I have a bad feeling about Emiko's mission," she finished in an almost missed whisper.

Iruka's face fell at the mention of Emiko's name, his heart clenching at the reminder of his absent daughter. "She is fine Henna." The chuunin stated firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kakashi stepped into the room after hearing their quiet conversation, and placed his hand on Henna's other shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. Henna wasn't sure if it was meant to be comforting, or a sign that he believed her.

"Iruka is right Henna," and the strain was evident in his voice. So, he agreed with her then. "She's probably finishing up her mission, and getting ready to head home," he finished, giving her a forced smile.

Henna nodded to the older men, without raising her head to look at them. Neji and Kiba made their way into the living room, Neji shooting Kakashi a firm look before disappearing down the hallway. Henna watched him go, not noticing when Iruka let go of her hand so Kiba could pull her into his arms.

Henna had just buried her face into Kiba's shoulder, when she heard a soft whimper. She lifted her head and looked at Kiba before looking back at Amaya.

"I think she is about to pup," Kakashi said quietly, looking at Amaya before kneeling next to distressed wolf, and pulling Akamaru back while he petted her head. Iruka stood and left the room quickly, and Henna stepped away from Kiba, and knelt beside Kakashi next to Amaya and placed a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Yup, she sure is." Henna said softly, right as Iruka walked over with a couple of towels and old blankets. Kakashi and Iruka took the other Jounin and his now pacing partner back into the kitchen, while Henna laid the blankets out on the floor. She stroked Amaya's head as the wolf continued to whimper. Soon Amaya stood up and a small sack hung from her vulva. Henna smiled, and reached over to help her, grimacing when Amaya ate the sack to reveal a small, pure white, pup. Henna checked the pup over as Amaya kept a very close eye on her. "Its ok girl," Henna whispered, holding the pup over to Amaya who started to clean it.

After about two hours Henna walked into the kitchen and everyone turned to look at her, expectant looks on their faces. "She had four pups. Three boys and a girl." Henna said, proudly smiling at them. Kakashi and Iruka both congratulated her on Amaya becoming a mom. When Amaya whined from the living room, Henna took Kiba's hand and dragged him and Akamaru into the living room. Akamaru walked over and sniffed Amaya, and then the pups. Amaya licked Akamaru's face and then looked at the four pups who were nursing.

Henna was overjoyed that Amaya finally had her pups, but a daunting fact flooded back into Henna's head when she glanced expectantly at her side, automatically searching for her best friend.

Emiko wasn't there, and Henna knew in the very pit of her stomach that something was very wrong.


End file.
